Icare
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Le sort, en lui forçant à dire la vérité, lui avait donné une confiance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Dean n'avait pas eu le choix, et en conséquence, paradoxalement, Dean avait été -libre-. - Destiel et Sam. Joyeux Noël!


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "La vérité est libératrice" et "Je m'érode au fil du/des".

 **Couple:** Destiel+Sam. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, onzième round de l'année. Elle commence sur les chapeaux de roue mais accrochez-vous. :)

 **Note 2:** J'ai une heure de retard, mais j'espère que vous avez tous passé un très joyeux Noël.

Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

 **Icare**

.

Dean était sous l'emprise d'un sort de vérité.

Plus de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Ses pensées exposées au grand jour, pour peu qu'on lui posât les bonnes questions. Plus de mensonge, et des secrets érodés par le temps passé sous le sort, s'effilochant entre ses doigts, coulant tel du sable.

Mais ils tenaient enfin la sorcière responsable.

\- CAS!

Un sort puissant venait d'envoyer Cas contre le mur. Dean se précipita vers lui, et son coeur affolé s'émietta en observant le sortilège, planté au centre de la poitrine de Castiel tel un dard, lançant ses racines maléfiques dans sa peau là où Dean écarta sa chemise.

\- Non. Non non non...

Dean tenta stupidement d'arrêter la progression du sort avec ses doigts, sans succès. Cas poussa un gémissement de douleur et Dean s'immobilisa, figé, yeux exorbités devant ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

La respiration de Cas eut un accroc, laborieuse. L'ange ouvrit les yeux. Du sang maculait sa lèvre inférieure. Il devenait plus pâle à chaque seconde, le sortilège se gorgeant de Grâce dans un bruit de succion horrible, devenant bleuté, volant ce qui était censé être _Cas_.

\- Non. Rends-lui, ce n'est pas à toi!

Dean était choqué. Les larmes roulèrent sans son accord, déclenchées par le sort de vérité et la faille ouverte dans sa poitrine, et Cas sourit. Il posa une main contre sa joue, recueillant le liquide avec adoration.

Dean rit. Dean pleurait. Les yeux de Cas s'éteignaient lentement, et les fondations de Dean _tremblaient_. Les mots tombaient des lèvres du chasseur comme des offrandes, comme pour transfuser de la force à Cas, et il s'en _fichait_ :

\- Tu me regardes comme ça parce que tu es tombé sur la tête, hein? Pas parce que tu es en train de mourir?

Cas essaya de rire. Un son rauque, raclant ses poumons, le forçant à tousser.

\- Dean...

Le dard _pulsa_ et Dean agrippa l'épaule droite de Cas, sa nuque, soutint son corps contre lui.

\- T'as pas le droit!

Il colla son nez contre son cou, resserrant sa prise en grinçant des dents. Désespéré de le garder avec lui.

\- Reste avec moi, reste avec moi. T'as _pas le droit_ de mourir. Je t'ai pas encore dit combien tu étais important pour moi. Je t'ai pas encore dit-

Et puis, Sam parvint à tuer la sorcière.

Et tous les sorts qu'elle avait lancés de son vivant cessèrent.

xxx

xxx

Dean n'était plus sous l'emprise d'un sort de vérité. Le dard immonde dans la poitrine de Cas avait disparu.

Dean conduisait l'Impala sur le chemin du retour. Cas dormait sur la banquette arrière, épuisé d'avoir perdu autant de Grâce. Sam, depuis le siège conducteur, n'arrêtait pas de jeter à Dean des regards inquiets qu'il ignorait, ses propres yeux revenant sans cesse sur le rétroviseur intérieur et la forme angélique à bout de force qu'il dévoilait.

Dean n'avait rien pu faire, à part regarder Cas bêtement tandis qu'il mourait. C'était Sam qui avait sauvé tout le monde.

\- Dean? Tu te sens comment?

Dean ouvrit la bouche.

Mensonges. Secrets.

\- "Libéré, délivré". Je vais bientôt pouvoir chanter La Reine Des Neiges.

Sam l'observa longuement, puis soupira.

Les mains de Dean se resserrèrent sur le volant.

xxx

xxx

 _On disait que la vérité était libératrice, et c'était vrai : Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre que quand le poids de ses mensonges n'avait plus pesé sur ses épaules. Il avait pu mettre du sucre et de la crème dans son café - contrairement à la façon dont John Winchester avait toujours voulu qu'il boive son café, bien noir - et affronter les yeux exorbités de Sam sans aucun remords. Il avait pu lire au grand jour - Vonnegut, Nietzsche, Austen - au lieu de se terrer dans sa chambre pour le faire comme s'il commettait un pêché. Il avait pu avoir un débat quasi philosophique sur Dr Sexy MD sur internet et après évacuer sa frustration à Sam : "Tu comprends, Sammy, dans cette scène, ce moment exact après qu'il ait posé son scalpel, son expression montre qu'il pense toujours à son erreur médicale face à Mme A, quand il l'a opérée de sa vésicule alors qu'il aurait pas dû. Sa main tremble légèrement, ses yeux tombent sur le registre avec le nom de la patiente... Il est hanté par le remords! Je supporte pas qu'on dise qu'il est insensible!"_

 _C'était qu'il avait une bonne excuse : "C'est le sort, je peux plus mentir. Non Sammy, tu m'aurais pas surpris en train de m'entraîner à faire le chevalier pour le prochain RPG grandeur nature de Charlie sans lui. Je me serais caché. Je pensais que j'aurais été mort d'embarras d'être découvert, mais finalement, ta tête est drôle. Mon costume est magnifique, pas vrai?"_

 _Le sort, en lui forçant à dire la vérité, lui avait donné une confiance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Dean n'avait pas eu le choix, et en conséquence, paradoxalement, Dean avait été_ libre _._

 _Mais maintenant, cette excuse n'était plus là. Maintenant, la vérité était redevenue terrifiante._

 _Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que Dean._

xxx

xxx

Ils étaient rentrés au bunker. Cas ne s'était pas réveillé, et sous l'influence du sort, Dean l'aurait pris dans ses bras sans rien demander à personne, le transportant façon "épouse", et l'aurait amené dans la chambre qui lui était réservée à l'étage juste à côté de la sienne.

Dean réprima un frisson à la pensée qu'il l'aurait probablement _bordé_.

Mais il n'y avait plus de sort, et Cas était installé sur le canapé du salon dans une position pas très confortable, et Dean restait bras ballants à le regarder, perdu.

Sam émit un baillement qui était, de manière flagrante, totalement feint.

\- Moi je suis mort, je vais me coucher. Ca fatigue, d'être le justicier du jour.

Dean voulut le fusiller des yeux mais n'en avait pas l'énergie :

\- Aha. Très drôle.

Sam l'étudia quelques instants. Dean évita son regard.

\- Dean...

Sam ouvrit la bouche, léchant ses lèvres nerveusement, puis finalement sembla changer d'avis sur ce qu'il souhaitait dire et sourit :

\- Je te laisse t'occuper de Cas.

Dean l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Son expression était beaucoup trop compréhensive à son goût.

Il se détourna de nouveau et haussa les épaules :

\- Bof...

Les yeux de Sam brillèrent d'un éclat taquin. Après un signe de la main, il monta se coucher.

Dean attendit d'entendre sa porte se refermer. Il se précipita vers Cas.

Il savait que la peau de son torse s'était refermée tout de suite après la mort de la sorcière car il avait déjà vérifié, mais il le fit encore. Sa peau bronzée était indemne, sa respiration régulière. Pas de trace de racines noires ou de fuite de Grâce en vue. Cas devait simplement dormir pour pouvoir retrouver son énergie.

\- Aaaah...

Dean se laissa tomber sur une chaise près du canapé, une main sur ses yeux. Au son, les sourcils de Cas se froncèrent légèrement, ses yeux toujours fermés :

\- Dean...

Un coup douloureux résonna dans la poitrine de Dean. Ce truc battant au fond de lui n'avait jamais su mentir.

\- Tch!

Dean se releva, en colère contre lui-même. Il porta Cas dans ses bras, pas comme une "épouse" mais la tête de l'ange dans son cou, ses mains sous ses cuisses.

Dans un demi-sommeil, Cas saisit sa chemise au niveau de sa nuque. Il soupira, profondément.

Dean se figea. Un, deux, trois secondes, le temps pour ses oreilles de moins chauffer.

Et puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Cas.

xxx

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Dean vint taper à la porte de Cas. Sur un petit "Entrez" de l'ange, il la poussa et trouva Cas assis sur son lit ses deux jambes tendues, à cligner des paupières lentement, ses cheveux en bataille et l'air embrumé de sommeil.

Les lèvres de Dean tressautèrent vers le haut :

\- Tu te sens mieux, mon pote?

Cas tressaillit. Il se figea brusquement, ses yeux soudain réveillés rivés sur lui, et Dean comprit pourquoi dans un retournement d'estomac.

Durant le sort, pas une fois avait-il appelé Cas "mon pote". Pas une.

Le presque sourire de Dean tomba. Il évita son regard, et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Cas finit par lui répondre :

\- ...Oui. Je me sens mieux, Dean. Merci.

"Merci."

Dean fixa ses chaussures.

Il vit Cas à la périphérie de sa vision changer de position, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit et penchant sa tête sur le côté :

\- Et toi, Dean? Comment te sens-tu?

Dean ouvrit la bouche. Il voulait lui dire que lui n'avait pas d'importance, que c'était Cas qui avait failli mourir. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé de ne rien avoir pu faire, qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger. Il voulait s'approcher de lui pour vérifier à nouveau qu'il n'avait plus aucune trace du sort, pour examiner la couleur de ses iris. Il voulait lui dire ces mots, ces _foutus_ mots qui avaient failli sortir lorsque Cas mourait, ces mots qui gonflaient sa poitrine et serraient sa trachée, ces mots qui n'avaient même pas pu être libérés lors du sortilège et qui l'enchaînaient toujours.

Dean n'en fit rien. Il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il attacha un sourire à son visage comme on part à la guerre et ne le regarda pas dans les yeux :

\- Moi? Je me porte comme un charme.

Cas plissa les paupières et puis son expression s'adoucit, devenant indéchiffrable si ce n'était pour les rides de douceur sur ses tempes :

\- Tu recommences à mentir.

Pas une accusation. Une simple constatation, teintée des notes d'une compréhension tendre à déchirer les chairs.

La main de Dean, toujours sur la poignée de la porte hors de la vue de Cas, se resserra.

Dean continua à sourire :

\- J'ai fait des pancakes, si tu veux. Ils sont à la cuisine.

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons, refermant la porte derrière lui.

xxx

xxx

 _Cela n'avait pas été facile, d'être sous l'influence du sort, mais cela avait été encore pire au début._

 _Quand Dean s'était rendu compte qu'il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avant de parler, qu'il était devenu incapable de mentir en mission, il s'était simplement tu. Il avait choisi de se taire totalement, plutôt que de risquer de laisser échapper une vérité qui n'était pas bonne à dire. C'était plus difficile, pour le sort, de le pousser à dire la vérité quand il ne parlait pas. A la place, il s'était donc exprimé par gestes. Et, en dernier recours, par écrit, même s'il lui était arrivé maintes fois de chiffonner ce qu'il avait écrit avant de le montrer à qui que ce soit, abasourdi et gêné par l'audace de ses propres mots._

 _Bien entendu, la situation n'avait pas tenu. Il était vite devenu d'une humeur exécrable, perdant patience à la moindre petite contrariété, et en conséquence cela devenait plus difficile encore de ne pas parler du tout. Retournant le bunker partout où il allait dans sa frustration, il avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, refusant de voir qui que ce soit, terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sam ou Cas s'il les voyait._

 _Sam avait fini par perdre patience à son tour et était monté le voir, forçant presque sa porte, Cas sur ses talons :_

 _\- Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Dean. Tu es ridicule._

 _\- Ridicule?_ Ridicule _?_

 _Dean avait renversé son lit. Dean avait envoyé du linge sale à la tête de Sam. Dean n'avait absolument, absolument pas regardé Cas._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est toi, qui n'es plus capable de cacher quoi que ce soit? Est-ce que c'est toi, qui risques d'avoir toute ta vie étalée dès que tu ouvres la bouche? Est-ce que c'est_ toi, _qui es devenu même incapable d'effectuer ton_ job _,_ le seul truc où tu sois à peu près bon dans ta vie?

 _Sam avait retiré une chaussette de ses cheveux avec un calme qu'il n'avait plus, mais il avait essayé. Il avait essayé, pour Dean, et Dean lui aurait dit qu'il appréciait ses efforts mais qu'il ne les méritait pas s'il l'avait laissé parler :_

 _\- D'abord, ce n'est pas vrai, que tu n'es doué que pour ton job._

 _Dean avait ouvert la bouche pour rétorquer mais il s'était tu devant Cas s'approchant d'un pas pour être à la même hauteur de Sam, leurs deux regards aussi farouches l'un que l'autre en l'affrontant dans leur avis commun._

 _Dean avait grommelé, puis haussé les épaules :_

 _\- Si vous êtes tous les deux contre moi, je peux pas gagner. Vous êtes hyper butés._

 _Sam lui avait lancé un coup d'oeil blasé. Cas s'était à peine détendu._

 _Sam avait continué :_

 _\- Ensuite, le sortilège ne va pas durer éternellement. On va retrouver cette sorcière._

 _Cas était intervenu, ses yeux une lance qui ne lâchait pas Dean :_

 _\- Sam et moi, on a fait des recherches et on a déjà des pistes pour la retrouver._

 _Dean avait évité son regard. Dean avait ouvert la bouche puis s'était obligé à la refermer, mordant ses joues, fixant Sam pour le supplier de continuer à parler._

 _Et Sam s'était adouci, comprenant :_

 _\- Dean. De quoi as-tu peur?_

 _Les mâchoires de Dean s'étaient déverrouillées :_

 _\- J'ai peur de plus réussir à chasser. Même si Cas a du mal à mentir et se débrouille pas mal, lui, finalement._

 _Dean avait laissé son regard sur Sam. Il ne s'était pas tourné pour voir l'expression de Castiel._

 _\- J'ai peur d'être embarrassé par les choses que vous pourriez découvrir... J'ai peur, j'ai peur..._

 _Il avait baissé les yeux, avalant difficilement. Il avait chuchoté :_

 _\- J'ai peur de vous balancer des vérités à la figure et de vous faire fuir. Et j'ai peur-_

 _\- Tu as peur de toi-même._

 _Dean avait redressé la tête, fixant Cas. Cas et ses iris doux, doux, légèrement plissés, solennels et infiniment patients. Cas et la compréhension qui luisait comme une veilleuse sous sa peau et déplissait ses rides. Cas et sa loyauté et son affection sans failles._

 _Dean avait avalé difficilement, et Sam avait enchaîné :_

 _\- Cas a raison. On t'aime, Dean, tel que tu es. Cas. Charlie. Moi._

 _Dean s'était retourné vers Sam, parfaitement affolé :_

 _-_ Non _, je..._

 _\- Si._

 _Les yeux de Sam s'étaient rétrécis, têtus et inexorables :_

 _\- Si. Je ne suis pas sous l'influence d'un sortilège de vérité, mais c'est vrai quand même. On t'aime comme tu es, avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Que tu caches un peu moins certaines choses qu'on connaît déjà, ou même que tu en dévoiles de nouvelles... On va tout accepter._

 _Le visage de Sam s'était éclairé :_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu peux tout nous dire. On ne va pas te quitter._

 _La poitrine de Dean s'était remplie, remplie, remplie, d'un sentiment sans nom, montant dans sa gorge, faisant piquer ses yeux._

 _Sa voix avait été rauque :_

 _\- Je vais vous faire fuir..._

 _Sam avait eu une moue boudeuse :_

 _\- Dean. Tu ne veux pas être franc de peur de nous blesser. Parce que tu tiens trop à nous._

 _Il avait souri :_

 _\- Regarde ce que le sort te fait faire. Même si tu nous blesses avec l'une de tes vérités, cet amour-là et ton envie de ne pas le faire... C'est vrai. Tes regrets seront vrais._

 _Ses iris s'étaient adoucis :_

 _\- On te pardonnera._

 _Les larmes de Dean avaient fini par couler. Il avait mis une main devant ses yeux, pour tenter de les cacher._

 _Sam s'était précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu m'écrases! Sammy, tu..._

 _Sam n'avait rien dit. Dean avait sangloté contre son épaule, et Sam n'avait rien dit, l'entourant simplement de ses bras et de sa chaleur, entêté et fier et infiniment précieux._

 _Dean avait tapoté son dos. Puis il avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient petits._

 _\- C'est ta coupe qui est ridicule, Sammy. Si j'avais pas la flemme et que je mettais la main sur des ciseaux, je te les couperais._

 _Sam avait ri, doucement, des sanglots plein la voix. Dean avait posé sa joue sur la tête immense de son petit frère._

 _\- Pas trop court quand même. Pour que je puisse continuer à t'embêter en mettant la main dedans._

 _Cas les avait observés avec tout l'amour du monde._

xxx

xxx

Les premiers jours après la fin du sort furent misérables pour Dean. Il pouvait de nouveau mentir lors des chasses, mais au bunker, l'ambiance était étouffante, lourde de ce que Dean ne disait pas. Comme si ce qu'il gardait en lui s'était échappé quand même et ne trouvait simplement plus de voix pour s'exprimer, le hantant comme des fantômes.

Comme au début du sortilège, Dean avait décidé de parler le moins possible. Chaque mensonge retournait quelque chose en lui, lui donnait presque la nausée; quand Sam avait vu qu'il buvait de nouveau son café noir, son visage était tombé comme s'il lui brisait le coeur, et Dean n'avait pas supporté. Ce jour-là, il n'avait plus quitté sa chambre.

Au lieu de lui parler, il gardait toujours un oeil sur Cas de loin, l'observant discrètement, vérifiant constamment s'il avait bien retrouvé ses forces. Quand il voyait l'ange, son cerveau s'amusait à lui diffuser son corps s'effondrant contre le mur, terrassé par le sortilège, le dard noir aspirant sa vie tel une sangsue démoniaque.

Son horrible détresse, la pure _panique_ qui avait assailli ses veines quand il avait réalisé l'issue du sort, les mots qu'il avait voulu dire... Et Cas, dont les yeux s'éteignaient lentement, qui l'observait toujours comme s'il méritait tous les pardons... Tout lui revenait, quand il posait les yeux sur Castiel, et la Vérité vrombissait sous sa peau telle une abeille, désespérée de sortir au grand jour.

Mais, il n'y avait plus de sort. Dean était seul.

Un matin où sa fixation sur Cas était un peu plus flagrante que d'habitude, Sam roula des yeux :

\- Va lui parler.

Pour lui dire quoi?

xxx

xxx

Ce fut Cas qui vint le trouver; Cas et cette partie de sa perspicacité entièrement focalisée sur Dean :

\- Tu es plus malheureux, depuis la fin du sort.

Cas était entré dans sa chambre sans frapper. Dean, qui relisait un Vonnegut dans son lit, eut le réflexe de cacher précipitamment son livre mais, voyant que c'était Cas, il se força à le taire et à poser calmement l'ouvrage à côté de lui.

\- Il faut frapper avant d'entrer, Cas. Tu le sais bien.

Cas fronça les sourcils, et sembla oublier le peu de tact qu'il avait acquis :

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu accepterais de m'ouvrir la porte.

Dean se pétrifia. Il déglutit. Les yeux bleus parcoururent son visage un moment et se rétrécirent :

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait.

Dean baissa la tête. Cas vint s'asseoir face à lui.

Après quelques secondes, comme Dean ne parlait pas, Cas commença à chuchoter :

\- Je pensais que tu serais content d'être libéré du sort. De retrouver ton... Ah. "Jardin secret".

Dean sourit. C'était une expression qu'il avait employée lui-même sous l'emprise du sort, un jour où il était particulièrement frustré. Même si Cas n'avait pas fait les guillemets avec ses doigts, il pouvait les entendre dans sa voix.

Il releva la tête, et ne mentit pas :

\- Moi aussi, je le pensais.

Cas fronça les sourcils, et son expression n'était pas adorable.

Sauf qu'elle l'était.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Dean.

Dean sourit un peu plus fort, découvrant ses dents. Ses yeux verts se plissèrent :

\- Moi non plus.

Cas l'observa longuement. Après une minute, il rouvrit la bouche, et sa voix était aussi douce que la brise :

\- Regrettes-tu qu'on ait tué la sorcière, Dean?

Non.

Non non non.

Dean le fixa, ses yeux écarquillés. Il se rapprocha et saisit ses mains avant même de s'en apercevoir. Il ne le réalisa que quand Cas jeta un oeil surpris à leurs mains liées, et même là, il lutta contre la décision de les lâcher, choisissant plutôt d'accrocher le regard de Castiel au sien, déterminé et implacable :

\- J'aurais préféré la tuer moi, mais c'est tout.

Le pieu. Le pieu noir au centre de la poitrine de Cas, dardant en lui ses racines, le consumant à petit feu.

Jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Cas l'étudia, et Dean ne le remarqua que parce qu'il le connaissait bien : quelque chose se détendant aux coins de ses lèvres, dans ses épaules, sur les plis de son front.

Cas sourit. Très léger, son sourire que pour Dean :

\- Merci, Dean.

Dean hocha la tête. Mécaniquement. Il relâcha ses mains - il n'avait plus aucune raison pour les tenir, pas vrai?

\- Bien. Hum. Content que ça soit clair.

Il essaya de se lever mais Cas l'arrêta d'un geste, attrapant sa manche, gentiment mais fermement.

Les yeux bleus étincelèrent.

\- Dean. Pourquoi es-tu plus malheureux maintenant que lors du sort?

Dean lui sourit de nouveau, simplement. Il se leva, et cette fois-ci Cas ne l'arrêta pas avec un geste :

\- Dean. Rien n'a changé, par rapport à quand tu étais sous le sortilège. La Vérité est toujours la même.

Dean, qui s'était rapproché de la porte pour pouvoir sortir, se figea. Il se tourna vers Cas, ses yeux larges.

Cas sourit. Ses iris tintèrent, inébranlables, compréhension azur dans les secrets peints de ses pupilles :

\- Tu peux toujours la dire. Rien ne t'en empêche. Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir si tu ne le veux pas. Et, comme Sam l'a dit, on t'acceptera quoi qu'il arrive.

Dean resta immobile plusieurs secondes.

Il ne referma pas la porte derrière lui.

xxx

xxx

Il fallait essayer. Sam et Cas avaient accepté toutes les conséquences du sort jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi cela changerait-il si Dean continuait à dire la vérité?

Mais Sam et Cas ne savaient pas tout. Dean n'avait pas tout dit, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

Et pour ces vérités-là, Dean serait sans filet. Il ne pourrait pas blâmer le sort.

...Mais en même temps... Pour les vérités d'avant, même si Dean blâmait le sort. Elles n'en restaient pas moins vraies, pas vrai?

 _Rien n'a changé, par rapport à quand tu étais sous le sortilège. La Vérité est toujours la même._

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir._

xxx

xxx

 _Ils avaient été à la brasserie. Dean avait attendu sa bière, laissant ses yeux voyager sans réfléchir._

 _Sam avait interrompu ses pensées :_

 _\- Est-ce que tu viens de regarder les fesses du serveur, là?_

 _Dean avait fixé son frère, blasé. Il avait su qu'une question pareille viendrait tôt ou tard depuis qu'il était ensorcelé. Sam n'avait pas tenu longtemps._

 _\- Oui._

 _Sam avait essayé de contenir son large sourire, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Dean avait roulé des yeux :_

 _\- Je savais que tu poserais la question à un moment ou un autre. Je suis pas surpris. Tu peux faire mieux, Sammy._

 _Sam avait fait la moue, et Dean avait eu un rictus fier. Leur serveuse était arrivée et Dean avait apprécié son décolleté. Elle aussi, elle était pas mal._

 _Sam avait ouvert la bouche quand la serveuse était partie. Dean l'avait devancé :_

 _\- Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est "bisexuel", Sammy._

 _La mâchoire de Sam s'était refermée dans un claquement et Dean n'avait plus tenu et avait ri face à son expression stupéfaite. Il avait laissé le sort choisir ses mots sur sa langue :_

 _\- C'est tellement bon de pouvoir te surprendre et te clouer le bec comme ça. S'il y a une chose pour laquelle ce sort est bon, c'est ça. Je suis le meilleur._

 _Sam s'était renfrogné, et Dean avait grimacé :_

 _\- Ah non, fais pas tes yeux de chien battu. Tu sais bien que je peux pas y résister._

 _Sam avait aussitôt retrouvé le sourire, ses iris plissés d'amusement :_

 _\- Tu disais que c'était qui, le meilleur, déjà?_

 _Dean l'avait fusillé des yeux, et n'avait pas résisté au sortilège quand il lui avait fait tirer la langue. Sam avait ri._

 _Après quelques secondes à siroter leur bière, Sam avait dit :_

 _\- Bi, hein? Donc-_

 _\- Sam._

 _Dean lui avait lancé un regard d'avertissement, toute trace de bonne humeur envolée._

 _\- Sam. Non. Ne fais pas ça, sinon je vais te le faire regretter._

 _Sam avait refermé la bouche. Dean s'était détendu de nouveau, progressivement._

 _Cas était apparu à l'entrée de la brasserie, commençant à se diriger vers eux._

 _\- Cas?_

 _Le mot, dans la bouche de Sam, avait été interrogatif, presque timide. Dean avait souri lentement, pour lui-même, et avait répondu par l'affirmative, accordant cette vérité-là à eux deux :_

 _\- Cas._

xxx

xxx

L'une des premières choses que le sortilège lui avait fait dire avait été un "je t'aime, Sammy". Soufflé au coeur d'une tirade comme quoi Dean était reconnaissant d'avoir le bunker, comme quoi Sam avait encore oublié de ranger ses livres et avait laissé des traces de boue sur son sol tout propre, "mais bon, le coin recherche, c'est ton coin. Je suppose que tu peux le salir si tu veux. Mais j'aime pas, je nettoierai après. Et juste pour dire, Papa était ingrat avec toi mais moi, moi voyant ce que tu es devenu, moi je suis fier de toi. Je t'aime, Sammy."

Sam avait fait tomber son livre par terre, rentrant dans une étagère et renversant un vase qui se tenait là. Dean avait poussé un cri.

\- Sam! Mon sol!

Sam l'avait enveloppé de ses bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime aussi, Dean.

Il était donc logique que cette petite phrase fût la première Grosse Vérité qu'essaya de dire Dean sans l'influence du sort.

Dean trouva son frère dans la bibliothèque, devant l'ordinateur.

\- Encore en train de travailler? T'en as pas marre?

\- Dean!

Sam eut un sursaut et referma son ordinateur en trombe, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je savais pas que t'étais là!

Dean cligna des yeux. Lentement :

\- ...Hum.

Son petit frère s'empourpra encore plus. Il avait la même expression que quand Dean l'avait surpris à dix ans en train de manger un cookie à quatre heures du matin. "Je sais que je ne devrais pas être réveillé, et certainement pas en train de manger un cookie, mais j'avais faimmm, Dean!"

Dean ouvrit la bouche :

\- Tu regardais un porno?

Sam bondit comme un ressort :

\- NON ! Non, pas du tout!

Dean haussa un sourcil, suspicieux :

\- Y'a pas à avoir honte, Sammy.

\- JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS CA!

Dean marqua une pause. Un sourire goguenard se déplia sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu parlais à une amoureuse? Tu étais sur un site de rencontre, peut-être?

Sam se frappa le front contre la table. Cela fit un grand bruit.

\- Hé. Sammy, hé.

Dean le secoua par l'épaule. Résigné, une marque rouge au-dessus de ses sourcils, Sam lui montra son ordinateur en évitant son regard, enterrant sa tête dans ses mains.

C'était un forum sur Dr Sexy MD.

...

Wow.

\- ...J'étais curieux.

Dean fixa son frère. Son teint rouge écrevisse, comme s'il venait de commettre le pire des pêchés. L'oeil qui dépassait à peine de sous ses longs bras comme s'il avait de nouveau douze ans. Ses cheveux dans tous les sens à cause de ses mains nerveuses.

Dean _éclata de rire_.

Sam se redressa, le fusillant des yeux :

\- J'étais _curieux_. Tu en parlais avec tellement de passion que j'ai voulu voir ce qui se disait sur la Toile et-

C'était facile, alors. Facile, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus. Facile de se pencher vers lui et de murmurer entre deux hoquets.

Facile de lui clouer le bec une nouvelle fois :

\- Je t'aime, Sammy...

Sam se figea. Sam le fixa, yeux brillants comme s'il venait de décrocher la lune. Sam battit vite des paupières pour chasser des larmes.

Dean eut un rictus narquois :

\- Tu pourras plus jamais te moquer de moi et de ma série.

Sam l'attaqua pour un nouveau câlin, et Dean continua à rire.

xxx

xxx

Dean essaya quelques vérités. Il buvait son café avec du sucre devant Sam et Cas. Parfois, il faisait exprès d'ajouter plein de crème pour faire grimacer son frère. Ou pour que Cas mette la main sur son épaule, chuchotant tout près qu'autant de sucre était mauvais pour lui, sa voix inquiète et chaude et sa chaleur à deux pas. Il se levait le matin en chantant du Taylor Swift à tue-tête, jusqu'à ce que son frère le menace s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, jusqu'à faire apparaître les fossettes sur les joues de Cas. Il avait dit à Charlie qu'il l'aimait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et elle avait manqué s'évanouir. Il exprimait tous ses regrets à Kevin, chaque fois qu'il se baladait dans le bunker et que quelque chose lui rappelait le jeune homme, chaque fois qu'il lui manquait. Il lui envoyait des prières, et il savait que Cas les entendait aussi car il avait toujours ce sourire après quand il le voyait, triste et tendre, ses yeux douloureux et son soutien inébranlable.

Dean continua ses prières à Cas. Dans le secret de son coeur, des prières avant les mots finaux, des prières pour se donner du courage et pour chérir encore dans l'ombre. Des prières avant de tomber, complètement, chute sans filet, la vérité libératrice pour seules ailes.

Dean avait encore du poids sur ses épaules, et Dean mentait encore. Mais ce dernier point, il le faisait moins. Et à travers l'acceptation par ses proches, il apprenait à s'aimer plus, juste un peu. Assez peut-être pour ce saut final.

\- Je t'aime.

Et quand les mots sortirent, ce n'était pas sous l'influence d'un sort, ce n'était pas dans une situation critique. C'était au petit-déjeuner, un matin où le soleil se levait à peine, et où Dean réalisait combien c'était stupide que Cas eût une chambre séparée.

Et Cas lui répondit par-dessus son café, ses doigts pleins de sucre d'avoir préparé celui de Dean; comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus simple, comme si cette vérité était aussi immuable que la terre sous leurs pieds :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Dean saisit ses deux mains. Parce qu'il le _voulait_.

Ses ailes ne l'avaient pas laissé s'écraser au sol. Qu'il était beau, le ciel.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
